


Stargazing

by AlessandraMortt



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Tropes, they're disgustingly in love your honor, tog femslash fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/pseuds/AlessandraMortt
Summary: Favourite trope: Stargazing, but they're the biggest, brightest, most beautiful star in each other's eyes. (Art)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the TOG Femslash Fortnight and posted over at Tumblr. I went back and forth about posting this here but I was so saddened by the low, low Andromaquynh fic count, as I routinely am, this is me _technically_ helping it go up xD What do you think of art being posted in the archive, though?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :3
> 
> My artblog on Tumblr is [mortt-artsy](https://mortt-artsy.tumblr.com/post/633791753074409473/friday-prompt-favourite-trope-for) and I cry about Andromaquynh [here](https://thirst-teenth.tumblr.com)


End file.
